


Crahs Landing

by Voirloup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Names, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Stress, Trouple, Werewolf power, child birth
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Leur avion pour rentrer était à l'heure, miracle et joie, et le voyage se déroulait plus que bien jusque là. Ouais. Jusque là. Par que là, le couple se regardaient avec de grands yeux, paniqués et ahuris. Ce n'était pas prévu. Pas totalement. Pas maintenant en tout cas.
Relationships: Cora Hale & Derek Hale, Cora Hale & Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 4





	Crahs Landing

Ce n’était pas prévu. Pas totalement. Pas maintenant en tout cas. 

Ils avaient pris l’avion pour rentrer à Beacon Hills dans la matinée et ils n’étaient plus très loin de l’aéroport de Sacramento. Ils avaient passés quelques jours au Mexique, avec la meute de Cora, parce que la jeune femme avait une conférence de neuroscience à suivre à Tijuana et que lui avait été sollicité par sa sœur pour, je cite, ‘’lui rendre visite à elle et son copain, qu’il devait bien un jour rencontrer’’. 

« Puis merde, je veux te voir, c’est pas si compliqué. » avait-elle dit avant de couper l’appel. 

Donc Derek était descendu avec Lydia, amusant celle-ci face à la demande de la brune et la soumission du brun dès que ça venait de sa sœur. Ils avaient passés un très bon week-end et avaient rencontré le fameux jeune homme (qui avait subis les avertissements du né-loup avec brio, même si Lydia ne dirait jamais pour l’avoir vu dans le jardin entrain de flipper au possible quelques minutes après) (Derek pouvait être effrayant, sans aucun remords, quand il s’agissait de sa famille).

Leur avion pour rentrer était à l’heure, miracle et joie, et le voyage se déroulait plus que bien jusque là. Ouais. Jusque là. 

Par que là, le couple se regardaient avec de grands yeux, paniqués et ahuris. 

Parce que la poche d’eau de Lydia venait de craquer. 

Derek l’avait d’ailleurs entendu dans le moindre détail. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu ça pour sa mère à la naissance de Cora. Ou pour la naissance de Tyler quelques années après. 

« Oh mon dieu. » déclara Lydia avec une voix paniquée, ameutant les regards et l’hôtesse de l’air non loin. 

« Tout va bi- » l’employée regardait le couple avec de grand yeux en voyant les jambes et le tissu trempés sur la rousse. 

Les compagnies aériennes avaient tous des politiques plus ou différentes concernant les femmes enceintes. Certaines ne les acceptaient plus à partir du huitième mois de grossesse, d’autres au neuvième. La jeune femme étant à son huitième mois, elle avait choisi une compagnie lui permettant de voyager et pas trop cher. 

Sauf que cette compagnie n’acceptait pas les femmes au neuvième mois, surtout sur le point d’accoucher, comme Lydia semblait l’être à ce moment-même. 

« Vous -» commença l’hôtesse avec un ton qui déplut fortement au couple. 

« Ce n’est pas censé arriver. » grogna Derek, le regard noir vers la jeune femme qui sembla déglutir. 

« Je vais prévenir le commandant, je reviens tout de suite. »

Derek hocha la tête avant de la voir partir. Il oublia totalement le fait que toutes les personnes autour d’eux et se focalisa sur sa compagne. Il se leva de son siège pour s’accroupir près de la rousse, se fichant du fait que son épaule se plantée dans le siège devant lui et donc dans le dos de quelqu’un (qui ne dit rien, tant mieux). Lydia regardait son ventre comme si ce dernier l’avait trahis. Il lui prit les mains, les caressants doucement, ce qui fit changer de cible le regard vert.

« Lyd’s ça va aller ok ? On arrive bientôt, tu ne vas pas accoucher tout de suite. » Le regard torve de la jeune femme l’aurait amusé s’il n’était pas stressé autant qu’elle. « Ca va aller. »

« Il est en avance Derek. Il est en avance. Il est en avance - » la panique avait laissé place à la peur dans la voix de la rousse. 

« Ce n’est pas grave. » Leurs deux têtes se levèrent vers une dame âgée souriante et compatissante, de l’autre côté du couloir. « Mon fils est né avec un mois et demi d’avance. Ca arrive. Vous allez aller bien mademoiselle. »

Une autre femme, un peu plus loin, raconta une chose similaire, et le loup pouvait sentir Lydia se calmer légèrement. Si on oublier le stress du fait qu’elle avait perdu les eaux dans un avion, encore en transit, et qu’elle ne voulait pas accoucher dedans. Vraiment pas. 

« Oh mon dieu, il faut appeler Stiles. Il faut le prévenir. Il faut - » 

« Il doit déjà être à l’aéroport pour nous attendre. Il sera juste surprit de voir qu’on doit aller à l’hôpital plutôt qu’à la maison. » 

La voix de Derek était douce, calme, aimante, et Lydia ne pouvait pas le remercier comme il se devait pour ça mais bon sang elle aimait cet homme pour la maintenir sur terre quelque soit la situation. Et pour maintenir sur terre la troisième personne de cette relation. L’hôtesse réapparue pour les prévenir qu’il fallait attendre encore une heure avant de pouvoir atterrir mais que le commandant demanderai une ambulance dès qu’ils étaient à proximité.

Elle proposa ensuite à la Banshee à boire et à manger mais celle-ci refusa. Puis se mit à respirer difficilement. 

« Lydia regarde-moi. Hey, hey regarde-moi. » Il fût forcer de mettre une main sur la joue blanche pour que la jeune femme le regarde enfin. « Respire avec moi. Doucement. »

Ils prirent deux minutes pour que la rousse retrouve une respiration normale, bien que sifflante, dû aux débuts des contractions. Il passa une main dans le dos de sa compagne, passant doucement sous le haut rouge vin (maintenant il connaissait toutes les couleurs et nuances, c’était ça de vivre avec une fana de mode) pour prendre le début de douleur. 

« Oh mon dieu c’est génial. »

La vieille dame de l’autre côté du couloir et les femmes près d’eux rirent légèrement à l’extase de Lydia. La première le félicita même pour ses massages. Si seulement elle savait. Pourtant le bonheur sur le visage de la Banshee disparu quelques secondes après pour repartir sur autre chose, une concentration qu’il ne comprenait pas. 

« Il faut qu’on trouve une maison. » Il haussa un sourcil mais la laissa continuer « Une maison dans la réserve. Tu en possèdes une bonne partie, on doit pouvoir construire quelque part non ? »

Derek se figea un peu, pas sûr de la demande mais la rousse bougea de la tête comme si elle était ennuyée, avant de lui offrir une pichenette entre ses sourcils froncés. 

« Pas à l’ancienne idiot. On a placé un arbre commémoratif, on va pas le couper ou le déplacer pour reconstruire là. » Elle sourit en le voyant se détendre, un peu, pas totalement, ils avaient un bébé arrivant putain. « Mais il nous faut une maison, on va pas élever notre enfant dans un loft. »

« D’accord. » 

Est-ce que les femmes autour de lui s’amusaient de son ton et de la situation ? Totalement, mais tant pis. Ce n’était pas comme si il refusait quelque chose à Lydia d’habitude, ou à Stiles, encore moins quand les deux se sont ligués contre lui. 

« Et on se mariera. »

Beaucoup de personnes autour d’eux rirent mais cela le fit seulement sourire. Même s’ils n’avaient jamais parlé mariage avant. Même si c’était peut-être la pire demande du monde. A l’instant ça lui allait parfaitement. 

« Dois-je te rappeler que notre pays vient à peine d’accepter le mariage gay et que nous sommes trois ? »

« M’en fous. » le ton impétueux le fit ricaner « On trouvera un truc. Puis Stiles ne veut pas se marier. Et je veux porter le même nom que notre enfant. »

« On peut toujours lui donner les trois. » 

Discussion surréelle hein ? Ouais. Ils avaient l’habitude. Certaines personnes étaient toujours choqués par l’annonce du trouple, d’autres s’amusaient totalement d’eux et du ton strict de la jeune femme face à celui doux du loup. Lui continuait de prendre la douleur, doucement, par de simples caresses dans le dos de sa compagne, qui semblait bien décider de régler toutes les questions auxquelles ils n’avaient pas pensé avant maintenant et sans l’avis de Stiles.   
Tant pis. Il n’avait qu’à être là. 

« Stilinski-Martin-Hale ? Ca fait trop long pour un enfant Derek voyons. » répondit Lydia avec un regard désapprobateur.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Et la laissa continuer de dire ce qu’elle voulait. Une piscine ? Bon d’accord, il la ferait creuser. Un chien ? Elle n’aurait qu’à voir avec Stiles, lui n’avait pas d’avis. Puis il était un loup une fois par mois minimum alors bon. Un repas de famille tous les dimanches ? Ce n’était pas ce qu’ils faisaient déjà ? Plus ou moins en tout cas. Un regard appuyé lui fit comprendre que par famille, elle voulait entendre meute et il acquiesça, sourire aux lèvres. 

« C’est quoi le prénom du bébé ? » demanda la petite fille juste derrière Lydia, qui semblait s’être échappée des bras de sa mère. 

Le couple se regarda quelques secondes. Ils n’avai-… Ils n’avaient pas encore décidés. Il y avait une liste, sur le frigo en fait, pour les deux sexes et une colonne pour les unisexes (oui parce qu’ils n’avaient pas voulu savoir). Certains étaient barrés, d’autres étaient ajoutés. Mais ils n’avaient pas validé un choix plus que d’autres. Parce qu’ils pensaient avoir encore un peu de temps. 

« On hésite encore j’imagine ? » déclara Derek, avec une voix peu sûre.

« Oh mon dieu je vais accoucher et rien n’est près. On a même pas un prénom. » commença Lydia, plus ou moins affolée, elle reprit d’une voix plus calme mais bougonne « Pourquoi Tyler ou Mia veut sortir aujourd’hui ? »

« On a barré Tyler de la liste. » s’amusa-t-il, même si c’était étrange pour lui de donner le nom de son petit-frère à son enfant.

« Je suis toujours contre cette décision. » grogna la jeune femme. 

« Deux contre un chérie, c’est comme ça. » Elle allait dire quelque chose, sûrement pour argumenter mais il lui coupa l’herbe sous le pieds « Sinon je deviens d’accord pour l’appeler Vasilissa ou Anakin, comme Stiles le veut. »

« Putain non. Pas Anakin pitié.»

Les rires se firent autour d’eux avec la voix de la petite fille perdue au milieu qui disait que la madame avait dit un gros mot. Puis Lydia hurla dû à une contraction trop forte qu’il n’avait pas prévu. Et le trajet devint long, vraiment long malgré que les femmes autour d’eux soutenaient sa compagne et qu’il essayait de prendre sa douleur. 

Quand l’avion arriva enfin sur la terre ferme, les hôtesses furent du mieux qu’elles pouvaient pour garder tout le monde assit afin que Derek puisse soutenir Lydia jusqu’à la sortie. Leurs valises seraient mises de côtés, à l’accueil de l’aéroport informa l’une d’elles le loup. L’ambulance les attendait déjà en bas. 

« Je ne monte pas là-dedans ! » cria la jeune femme en voyant le véhicule de santé.

« Madame - » commença un des hommes du Samu. 

« Je ne monte pas ! Pas sans Stiles ! » elle se tourna vers son amant, le visage sévère « Va le chercher ! » 

« J’y comptais bien. » dit-il d’une voix calme, en poussant légèrement sa compagne à s’asseoir dans l’ambulance quand même. « Je reviens dans cinq minutes d’accord ? Oui avec Stiles. »

Il commença à courir vers l’entrée de l’aéroport. Non sans entendre la rousse menacer de procès et de scandale quiconque la toucherait avant l’apparition des deux hommes qui partageaient sa vie, entre deux gémissements de douleur. 

Derek mit exactement deux minutes à trouver le troisième membre de leur trouple, à cause des nombreuses odeurs du bâtiment, une minute à lui expliquer en panique ce qu’il se passait et trois pour revenir avec l’hyperactif qui manquait de tomber une fois sur deux, tout en courant. 

Quand ils arrivèrent à l’ambulance, ils purent voir leur compagne se tordre sur son ventre pendant que le personnel de santé essayaient de la faire monter dans le véhicule, même s’ils n’arrivaient pas. Heureusement pour eux, la jeune femme accepta quand Derek et Stiles furent là. Ce dernier embrassa sa femme avant de lui embrasser tout le visage. 

« OH mon dieu je vais être papa. » La panique qu’ils avaient eu dans l’avion sembla être fois cent quand l’hyperactif monta dans l’ambulance avec ses deux compagnons. « Der on va être papa. On va être parent. Oh putain. »

« Je ressemblais à ça tout à l’heure ? » demanda Lydia, souriante malgré les convulsions et sa respiration fastidieuse.

Le né-loup ne lui offrit qu’un sourire avant de lui attraper la main et de prendre Stiles contre lui avec l’autre. Il ne prit pas la douleur de la rousse, parce que c’était trop voyant et voulu s’en excuser mais elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Juste d’avoir mal et, étonnamment, être heureuse de tout ça. 

Le châtain, qui avait petit à petit réalisé la situation contre le torse de son homme, se releva d’un coup avant de poser toutes les questions possibles. Si Lydia allait bien, si Derek allait bien, si le voyage c’était bien passé malgré tout, quand la poche avait craquée, comment ils allaient faire avec les valises. Et, oh mon dieu, le prénom. 

Le rire de ses deux amants ne le calma pas dans sa panique, panique qu’eux avaient eu quelques temps avant. Mais Stiles semblait avoir leur crise à pleine vitesse, comme si on avait appuyé sur accéléré. Derek essaya de le calmer, répondant à ses questions, pendant qu’un agent du Samu posait ses propres questions à leur compagne. 

L’arrivée à l’hôpital de Sacramento fût rapide mais l’accouchement prit un moment. Aucun des deux hommes n’avaient bougés du chevet de la rousse, ils avaient appelés la meute de là, disant la nouvelle. Scott et Kira se proposèrent pour aller récupérer la Jeep et les valises. Isaac alla au loft avec Malia prendre des affaires pour le trouple et les médicaments de Stiles. Liam et Mason avaient promis de la nourriture pour tous le monde. 

John et Nathalie furent les premiers arrivés, excusant Mélissa qui ne pouvait pas quitter son propre hôpital mais qui viendrait dès que possible. Tous le monde arriva petit à petit, pendant les heures qui défilèrent à la fois lentement et vite. Au milieu de la nuit, Lydia fût amené dans la salle d’accouchement, suivit rapidement par ses deux hommes (elle avait encore hurlé au scandale quand les infirmières avaient voulu juste le père, chose que le trouple ne savait pas en fait). 

Elle broya littéralement la main de Derek, qui dû se mordre son autre main pour ne pour ne pas grogner de manière animale pendant que Stiles l’encourager et tapoter l’épaule du loup. Il était bien content de pas avoir pris la main de la rousse, même s’il l’avait voulu. Sa place était plus contre sa tête pour parler. 

« Tu penses quoi de Laura ? » Derek plissa les yeux et Lydia hurla un non retentissant. « Ok pas Laura, j’ai compris, me tuez pas vous deux. Bon Camille alors ? Tom ?... »

Il continua durant tout le long à donner des noms au pif, sortant ou non de la liste qu’ils avaient prédéfinis. Mais ils se turent tout trois en entendant un hurlement totalement enfantin. Il avait des poumons de Banshee visiblement. Une infirmière prit le tout jeune garçon pour les premiers examens et le bain mais le médecin ne s’enleva pas de l’entrejambe de leur femme. 

« Aller madame, on a pas fini, faut sortir le deuxième. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, horrifiés et Derek dû à nouveau se mordre pour ne pas hurler parce que Lydia lui planta ses ongles dans la peau, sur les os endommagés et qui essayaient de se ressoudaient malgré tout. 

« Je vous hais ! Je vais vous tuer ! Comment ça y en a un deuxiè-ahaaaaaah »

La voix du gynécologue, expliquant que ce n’était pas rare d’avoir un enfant caché derrière un autre, ne calma aucuns de ses patients. Ce fût néanmoins bien plus rapide que le premier et une deuxième prit la petite fille, suivant le chemin de son frère jumeau. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux bébés étaient contre leur maman et les deux hommes étaient de chaque côté de cette dernière, regardant les enfants comme s’ils étaient dénis des dieux. 

« Vous avez choisi les prénoms ? »

Le trouple se regarda avant que Derek ne lève la tête au plafond sous les rires des deux autres. Deux contre un. Ils n’avaient plus le temps d’argumenter et d’en trouver d’autres maintenant. Il fallait une décision et celle-ci revenait à la jeune femme. Même si, en vérité, il était d’accord avec les prénoms qu’elle annonça fièrement. 

« Lissa et Thomas Stilinski-Martin-Hale. »


End file.
